The invention relates to an interaction method in an aircraft cockpit between a pilot and his environment.
Nowadays, aircraft cockpits are provided with screens which are arranged on consoles which are, for example, arranged under the windscreen and also screens or “head up displays” (HUDs). The HUDs allow complementary information to be superimposed on reality by means of a collimated projection system on a transparent pane arranged in front of the pilot.
The first HUDs were configured as intuitive tools, that is to say, in order to display pieces of information which require little cognitive processing. The development of those displays has allowed them to include more and more information but to the detriment of the intuitive nature of the tool.
Furthermore, the actuators which are present in cockpits are generally produced in the form of physical buttons (for example, keys of a keyboard) which are mechanical or digital. The multiplication of buttons of all types tends to make the interface with the system complex, and therefore the pilot/environment interface. The command surfaces also tend to be more and more extensive, which makes the arrangement of the equipment in the cockpit and the ergonomics thereof complex. Furthermore, the use of complex systems often requires a long training period.
In light of the above, it would be advantageous to be able to improve the interaction in an aircraft cockpit between a pilot and his environment, in particular the environment connected with the cockpit.